Cirque Du Freak Fan Fiction
by mcrfangirl94
Summary: It's nothing compared to the book. It's only chapters 1-4. The rest will be up soon.


Cirque Du Freak CAST Yumi-Fox/Fire Ruby-Raven/Invisible Jill-Bat/Shapeshiter Hayley-Wolf/Key blade Darren-Half Vampire Evra-Snake boy Ali-Half Vampaneze Alexa-Half Vampaneze

Chapter 1

SNAP! "What was that"  
CRACK!  
"There it is again"  
WHOOSH!  
"Gotcha now Evra"  
"No you don't"  
"Aw c'mon man"  
"Don't be that way"  
"I'm gonna get you Evra!" Jill called.  
"No you're not!" Evra called back.  
"C'mon we have to find Yumi and Ruby. Hayley's waiting for us back at Cirque Du Freak for us." Jill told Evra before changing into a bat and flying off.  
"Wait up!" Evra called after her.  
After searching everywhere, Yumi and Ruby were nowhere to be found. Jill had to change into Gerard Way to get Ruby to come out. After she was finished, Ruby tackled her to the ground and Yumi followed her.  
"Ruby, let go of Jill!" Evra snapped.  
"It's not Jill. It's Gerard Way!" Ruby yelled.  
"Think again Ruby." Jill told her.  
Ruby looked up to see Jill glaring down at her.  
"Aww! I thought for sure that I had him this time." Ruby whined.  
"Let's go. Hayley and Darren are waiting at Cirque Du Freak for us. We do have a show tonight." Yumi yelled at them.

CHAPTER 2

"Welcome to Cirque Du Freak!" Mr. Tall bellowed. "Our first act is Mr. Crepsley, Madame Octa, and Darren.  
The crowd cheered and gasped throughout the performance. After they were finished, it was time for Jill and Ruby to preform. They came in as their original animal forms, which were a bat and a raven, and they started dive-bombing the crowd. Then, they spotted two people who looked to be related to one another. They sat on each of their shoulders. Ruby and Jill seemed to study the faces for a while before realizing they were sitting on Gerard and Mikey Way's shoulders. Jill lost her balance and fell into Mikey's hand, but it was part of her act. She had him throw her back into the air and when he did, she did a few flips and then started to transform. By the time she had reached the stage again, she had become Mikey. Ruby followed by disappearing from Gerard's shoulder and reappearing on Jill's shoulder in human form. Jill and Ruby took their leave and Yumi entered with Evra. She began shooting fire balls from the palm of her hands and Evra had to dodge them. The crowd gasped every time one of the fire balls nearly hit him, but he was quicker then they were. They took a bow and Hayley was up next. She controlled the wolf man with her key blade and the crowd were speechless by the end. All the performers came onstage and took a bow before leaving.

CHAPTER 3

As the people exited, everyone noticed that something was wrong with Mr.Crepsley. He wasn't talking to anyone, not even his apprentice, Darren. There had to be something wrong for him to act like that.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked as she sat beside him and the others.  
"I fear there is something terribly wrong at Vampire Mountain." he replied.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Yumi asked.  
"Doubt it. This is more of a concern for Darren and I"  
"I'm not letting you leave with my boyfriend!" Jill snapped at Mr.Crepsley and grabbed ahold of Darren.  
"Jill, you mustn't worry about us. We'll be fine." Darren assured her as he pulled her into a kiss.  
"Hey, he'll be protected. He's a Vampire Prince after all." Hayley told her.  
"You can say that because your boyfriend isn't going to some far off place. Evra's staying with us." Jill snapped at Hayley.  
"Chill out!" Hayley said as she tried to calm Jill down, but Jill fought back.  
"I'm coming with you, Darren." Jill told him.  
"It's too dangerous!" Darren snapped at her.  
"OH! AND YOU'LL BE BETTER OFF!" Jill snapped back.  
"There they go again." Evra said with a grin on his face.  
"Shut up, Evra!" Darren snapped. "She started it"  
"Did not! If you would just let me come with, this argument wouldn't have been started." Jill replied.  
"I have a suggestion. How about we all go?" Mr.Crepsley said.  
"Good idea. But you'll have to carry me because I can't flit, fly, or levitate like you guys can." Yumi said.  
"I'll carry you as long as you're in fox form." Mr.Crepsley told her.  
"Yes." Yumi said under her breath.  
So at that moment, Jill and Ruby were ordered to transform into a bat and a raven, Hayley was ordered to levitate, and Mr.Crepsley and Darren began to work up a good flitting speed. Evra was carried by Hayley. Before they got to Vampire Mountain, they stopped to rest for a little while.  
SNAP!  
"What was that?" Jill questioned.  
"It was just Evra getting some firewood." Mr.Crepsley assured her.  
"Then why was it so loud"  
"He's just trying to be funny." Darren replied.  
"Damn, you ruined my plan to scare Jill." Evra joked.  
"You're not funny, Evra!" Yumi shouted as she threw a few fire balls at him.  
"Temper,temper, Yumi. You'll burn the forest down if you're not careful." Evra continued to laugh.  
"Yumi, I got him." Jill said as she transformed into a bat and flew up into the pitch-black sky.  
"Where did Jill go?" Darren questioned.  
"She'll be back." Yumi said with a grin on her face.  
Suddenly, a flash, too quick for the eye to see, cut across Evra's arm, leaving a large gash in his arm. Evra let out a sharp cry. Jill reappeared in her human form next to Yumi, laughing hysterically.  
"Gotcha back, Evra!" Jill laughed, trying to catch her breath.  
Mr.Crepsley moved toward Evra to examine the wound and he began rubbing spit into the wound and it became a scar.  
"Jill, how did you manage to leave without us noticing?" Hayley asked.  
"Well, I figured everyone was watching Evra so I transformed and took off into the sky"  
"Well, I think we should continue to Vampire Mountain." Mr. Crepsley said.  
"Yeah, let's go." Jill said as she and Ruby took to the skies, followed by Hayley, Mr.Crepsley, and Darren. Darren was carrying Evra and Mr.Crepsley had Yumi.  
It wouldn't be long before they reached Vampire Mountain.

Chapter 4

They reached Vampire Mountain in no time at all. Everyone was tired, but they were still able to walk.

"I see young Darren and Larten have returned." a familiar voice said behind them. Mr.Crepsley spun around and saw Arra Sails. He began to blush but then began to rub his scar on his face. They all decided to sit down to catch up with one another.  
"So I heard from Darren that you can change your shape into anything you want that is a living creature?" Arra asked Jill.  
"Yeah I can. See." Jill replied, changing into Darren.  
"Wow, you're amazing! I can see why young Darren chose you." Arra said out of amazement.  
"If we want to demonstrate Yumi's powers, we have to go outside." Jill replied.  
"Later. But right now, dawn is approaching." Yumi told everyone. "We should get some rest"  
"Agreed. We can meet up later. The ladies sleep in a different part of the mountain then the men. Come with me Darren and Evra." Mr.Crepsley directed them to a hallway and they disappeared.  
"Follow me, girls. I'll lead you to where you'll be staying." Arra directed them up a winding staircase. "Here are the only rooms in the entire mountain for the vampiress, but alas, I am the only one that now uses them. I am the last of the vampiress. There is one room for each of you. If you need me, I'm in the room at the end of the hall." "Well, I guess we should be heading to bed now." Yumi said, disappearing into one of the rooms. Everyone chose a room and disappeared into it's walls. They were all to meet up in the morning.


End file.
